Remotely-controlled robotic systems, such as those used to investigate and neutralize improvised explosive devices, typically communicate using high-frequency digital links and require line-of-sight (LOS) between the robotic system and the operator. In certain situations, LOS communication is not possible due to various obstacles. One method to overcome these obstacles is to use a tethered connection to the robotic system. However, communication will be lost if the tether breaks. Further, maneuverability of the robotic system may be impeded if the tether gets caught on one or more obstacles. Another method to provide non-LOS (NLOS) communications is to use a system, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,103,212 to Pezeshkian et al., configured to automatically deploy communication relays to keep the communication link intact. However, a disadvantage to this type of system is that the system cannot retrieve the deployed communication relays.
Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method for remotely-operated deployment and retrieval of communication relays.